Ƨᴜᴉᴐᴉᴆԑ?
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: No puedo seguir así, Butch se ha ido y esto no tiene sentido alguno. Estoy sola y nadie me comprende. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? Creo que lo mejor es esto, es el suicidio, ir a un lugar mejor, donde nadie me juzgue por esto... DRABBLE, CON UN FINAL INESPERADO


Yo: Un pequeño Drabble de 435 palabritas, un final inesperado, espero que lo sea, me esforcé. Además que está dedicado a** Miyara**, una amiga mía, que es muy divertida, y con quien siempre puedo contar (además de genial escritora) ojalá te guste mujer...

**Ale: … así que nos dicen si les gusta...  
**

_Any: … como nos gustó escribirlo...  
_

Leydi: … así que ojalá les guste, nos leemos abajo...  


**_Any y Ale: Las PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí, ya les explicaré por qué...  


**ϒϒϒϒϒϒϒϒ Ϫ ϒϒϒϒϒϒϒϒ**

**ϒϒϒϒϒ Ϫ ϒϒϒϒϒ**

**ϒϒ Ϫ ϒϒ**

**Ϫ**

**¬¬⌂≈≈≈≈Φ Ƨᴜᴉᴐᴉᴆԑ? Φ≈≈≈≈⌂⌐⌐**

**Ϫ**

**ϒϒ Ϫ ϒϒ**

**ϒϒϒϒϒ Ϫ ϒϒϒϒϒ**

**ϒϒϒϒϒϒϒϒ Ϫ ϒϒϒϒϒϒϒϒ**

No puedo seguir así, Butch se ha ido y esto no tiene sentido alguno. Estoy sola y nadie me comprende. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? Creo que lo mejor es esto, es el suicidio, ir a un lugar mejor, donde nadie me juzgue por esto.

A éste pase me matarán, ¿es mejor morir en mano de alguien más? Mejor yo misma me encargo del trabajo, para que nadie se ensucie las manos por mí.

¿En qué pensaban sus hermanos al apartarlo de mi lado? Butch y yo somos perfectos juntos, pero ellos y su "Es por el bien de ambos" y Momoko y Miyako que están aquí, ellas no me comprenden, no entienden.

-Vamos, Kaoru, supéralo, no es tan malo.

-No, ahora no podré seguir, ¿no entienden? Él era el único que me comprendía, y ya no está.

-Pero volverá, no es tan malo.

-¿Cómo qué no? Moriré si sigo aquí, sola.

-¡Tienes que superarlo mujer!—gritó Miyako, dándome una cachetada.

-Me suicidaré, no hay de otra.

-¡No! Debe de haber otra salida, Kaoru, no, lo hagas—dijo Momoko.

-Momo, es la única manera, terminaré muerta, después de todo.

-No, Kaoru, no es el final, mira, aún tienes una oportunidad.

-No, no podré, no puedo hacer esto sola.

-Kaoru, tú eres fuerte, no puedes dejarlo así, continúa, la muerte no es una opción.

-No Miyako, esto no es así, sola es imposible, Butch era mi fuerza, y ya no está.

-Ya sé que no está, pero tú sigues siendo fuerte, continúa.

-No, mira, ya estoy cerca de la muerte, no puedo dar un paso atrás.

-¡NOOOO!—Momoko y Miyako se arrodillaron, ¡ja! como si pudieran evitar la caída.

-N-no se pudo hacer nada—dijo Momoko, asombrada

-Momoko, eso fue horrible, ¿q-qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Butch? Era todo para él—preguntó Miyako.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrarlo ahora…

-Chicas…

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé.

-Chicas…

-¿Cómo lo encontraremos? Mejor si no le decimos.

-Tenemos que decírselo, será peor cuando se entere por sí mismo.

-¡CHICAS!—grité—son muy charlatanas, bueno, yo le diré—Momoko y Miyako me miraron, asustadas.

-P-pero, ¿cómo es que…?

_De: Kaoru M._

_Para: Butch Him_

_Bueno, no se pudo hacer mucho, perdí el juego._

_Ni se te ocurra culparme, tú te fuiste antes de lo previsto._

_A ver si podemos volver a jugar el DOTTA mañana_

**ENVIADO**

-Listo, no era más. Bueno chicas, me voy, me esperan en casa.

Y me fui sin más, dejando a Momoko y Miyako pensando en el juego, que exageradas, ¿quién llora por un juego de DOTTA?

**ϵϵϵϵ ϿϿϿϿ ϘϙϘ ϾϾϾϾ ϶϶϶϶**

**ϿϿϿϿ ϘϙϘ ϾϾϾϾ**

**ϘϙϘ**

**₰₰₰ɤɣɤ₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰ɤɣɤ₰₰₰**

**ϘϙϘ**

**ϿϿϿϿ ϘϙϘ ϾϾϾϾ**

**ϵϵϵϵ ϿϿϿϿ ϘϙϘ ϾϾϾϾ ϶϶϶϶**

Yo: Y éste es, ojalá les haya gustado. Verán, hace un tiempo me obsesioné con DOTA, el 2, y jugaba mucho, me absorbía mucho tiempo, pero por suerte estaba en vacaciones, y un día me pasó esto, que mi compañero me abandonó y yo era de "Me voy a suicidar", les dije a mis amigas, y fueron a mi casa para evitarlo...

**Ale: … sí, cuando nos enteramos de lo que en realidad pasó...  
**

_Any: ... desconectamos la computadora y la obligamos a limpiar todo...  
_

Leydi: … fue divertido, bueno...  


Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS POR FAVOR... y repito, **FIC DEDICADO A MIYARA**

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
